Ready To Run
by Gabbalishous-429
Summary: "When the song was finish she knew the question he was silently asking. The secret message written in the lyrics. With a slight nod of the head, she gave him her answer. This time they were both ready to run" Callie and Brandon are 18 and about to go to college. Brandon never got his hand smash. Callie never got adopted. This is the story of them getting a chance BRALLIE
1. Chapter 1

As Callie walks into the small bar she wonders why she is even there. Well she knows why. She is there to see his band preform because he had asked her to come. Actually begged is more of the accurate term for it. She was surprised he did not drop on his knees during their conversation this morning. And of course, like always, she had her normal quick reply ready, no she would not be going. His music is her biggest weakness. Hearing him sing songs about her and about his pain, is just something that Callie was never good at sitting through. Don't get her wrong, she loved his music and thought he is very talented but, she rarely gets through a song without crying. It was the nights where she would accidentally walk into the garage during band practice or walk passed his room while he was practicing compositions, that Callie would cry herself to sleep at night knowing he was just in as much pain as she is. But they both knew that right now they couldn't be together. She knows it, he knows it. So this time when he had asked her to come, something in his face gave her pause. He had this look in his eyes that told her it was important to him that she to be there tonight. It was a look she knew all to well. One he gets when he has something planned. Something planned just for her. And Callie knew that whatever it is, tonight is not the night to let him down by not showing up. That is why she is currently standing in some shady bar's door way looking for him.

Almost the instant Callie walks in, Brandon spots her from his spot on the stage. He is glad that she came. He was not one hundred percent sure that she would come when she had agreed to earlier that day. So just the fact that she is here, to see him play, makes Brandon break out into the biggest smile. It is important that she is here tonight in order for his master plan to work. He had created it specifically for only her to understand. It had taken him weeks for this to be set it up and convincing her to be here tonight was the hardest part of all.

He understood why she would choose not to come. Brandon knows it is hard for her to hear songs he plays about them. He knows that it is just as rough on her as it is for him to hear her cry in bed at night through the thin wall that separates their rooms. It is rough but, if his plan works tonight all of that would not matter.

He waits for her to lock eyes with him before waving to her. Once she sees him and his smile that he reserves just for her, she smiles just as widely too. He hops off the stage to great her at the door.

"Hey, I wasn't sure you were going to come," Brandon says as he brings her into a warm hug.

"Yeah, I wasn't so sure myself either. But you know you had practically begged, so how could I refuse you," Callie replies cheekily as he releases his hold on her.

He rolls his eyes before replying, "Yeah, yeah. Tease all you want but, I really needed you here tonight. So thanks for coming."

"Your welcome. Now are you going to escort me to my seat or do I have to stand in the door all night?" she teases, trying to keep the conversation from getting too serious and going to certain topics she had long ago labeled forbidden.

He holds out his arm as to escort. "Why of course. How silly of me. Your table awaits my lady."

She links her arm with his, something she hopes the other patrons of the bar and his band mates will see as a sibling action. God, it pained her to have to watch how they act in public. When they are alone at home it does not matter how they act. They can be as close as they wanted to be as long as they didn't cross the invisible line that they made when she had moved back in from Girl United. It is the line that allows them to tease and joke with each other but, not flirt. The line that allows him to sit behind her while reaching around to show her something on the guitar but not allow him to hug her for longer than five seconds. The line that allows her to play footsies with him at dinner but, doesn't let her hold his hand when he is driving them in the car. But they were safe as long as they didn't cross that line. It's painful but, they knew for right now it's for the best.

They reach a table with a little reserved sign on it. The seat he saved for her would allow her to have a great view of him from behind his keyboard. She knew he probably showed up a hour before everyone else just to ensure she has this seat. It was a cute gesture really.

"Wow a reserved table and everything. You really know how to make a girl feel like a VIP," she says as she sits down.

He leans against the edge of the stage that is next to the table before replying, "well I think my love deserves the best treatment possible."

At the comment she looks around the room at anything but him. It's not that he had made her uncomfortable by it but, he actually reminded her of the pain of not being able to be together. She didn't like those reminders. In fact she hates then. All her life she is reminded of what she doesn't get to have and Brandon being on that list is what hurts the most.

After seeing her shut down after his comment, he tells her that he should get on stage because they are going to start soon. She waves him off and tells him good luck, although he doesn't need it.

While waiting for the band to start, Callie takes a moment to admire how much Brandon had change since she first met him. He was a few inches taller than he was when she first met him and he allowed a small scruff to grow on his face now. It made him look a few years old than he was. She liked that, a look to go with his mature nature. She always liked that about him. How he always seemed to be older than her although in reality he was two months younger. It is one of the aspects of him that made her feel safe.

Another thing that he had seemed to pick up over the last year or so is the baseball cap that is always on his head. When he came home for the first time with that stupid Padre's hat on it was just so out of character that the entire family laughed. She liked it though. Over time she has come the think it suits him nicely. It's just became another thing on the long list of things she loves about him.

She is brought out of her thoughts by the band introducing themselves and soon they work their way through the show. She is shocked that she is able to keep it together through the majority of the songs. She can tell that there are some songs not played and she knows it is because she is there. She is grateful for that.

"Ok so I want to thank you all for coming out tonight. You guys were an awesome crowd," the bar cheers when Brandon says that, "This is going to be our last song for the night. It is new and I wrote it for a very special person in my life. I hope she gets what I am trying to say." He looks towards Callie and only hopes that she can understand what he is trying to say.

"There's a lightning in your eyes, I can't deny

Then there's me inside a sinking boat running out of time

Without you I'll never make it out alive

But I know, yes I know, we'll be alright." In this moment, Callie knows that she will never get tired of hearing his voice. She could listen to him sing everyday and it could never be enough.

"There's a devil in your smile, it's chasing me

And every time I turn around it's only gaining speed

There's a moment when you finally realize

There's no way you can change the rolling tide

But I know, yes I know, that I'll be fine

This time I'm ready to run

Escape from the city and follow the sun

'Cause I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine?

I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night

This time I'm ready to run

Wherever you are is the place I belong

'Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be young

I will never look back now I'm ready to run

I'm ready to run

There's a future in my life I can't foresee

Unless, of course, I stay on course and keep you next to me

There will always be the kind that criticize

But I know, yes, I know we'll be alright

This time I'm ready to run

Escape from the city and follow the sun

'Cause I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine?

I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night

This time I'm ready to run

Wherever you are is the place I belong

'Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be young

I will never look back now I'm ready to run

This time I'm ready to run (ready to run)

I'd give everything that I got for your love

This time I'm ready to run

Escape from the city and follow the sun

Cause I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine?

I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night

This time I'm ready to run (this time I'm ready to run)

Wherever you are is the place I belong

'Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be young

I will never look back, now I'm ready to run

I'm ready to run"

There are tears in her eyes at this point. He is looking at her waiting. When the song finished she knew the question he was silently asking. The secret message written in the lyrics just for her. With a slight nod of the head, she gives him her answer. This time they were both ready to run.

**Thank you for reading. I am going to try to update as often as I can. I am a nursing student so time is tight for stuff like this. But this story has been running around in my head for a while now and I am very committed to it. Please review and fallow.**

**I do not own Ready To Run by One Direction**

**I do not own The Fosters**


	2. Chapter 2

-Flashback Spring 2014-

"You ever wonder what it would be like if we could, you know, run away together. Just me and you and miles and miles between us and this house," Callie asked Brandon. The two of them were currently laying on the grass in the back yard of the Adams-Fosters home. It was a beautiful spring day, one both of which were grateful for. They missed this, laying in the sun on the grass. It was always their thing. They have not been able to do it in a while due to the week long rain storm they just had, so they were enjoying it while they can.

Brandon turns on his side to look at her. Boy, he thought she was beautiful. The most beautiful girl he had even layed eyes on. "I think about it all the time," he said, "I think about our apartment and our life in where ever we end up. I think about how easy it could be. Just me and you and maybe a little dog that you would drive me nuts asking for. We would finally be able to be just Brandon and Callie for once. No complications. No anything."

Still looking at the sky, Callie replied, "We would never be able to do it now. As much as we would want to." She turned and looked at him. "Let's promise one day we will. On day, we run away and be together for real. The way we should be. We run away. Get that tiny apartment with the keyboard in the corner and the nice kitchen table. I beg you for that dog, which by the way we will be naming Sadie," they both chuckle at that. "And we give ourselves our happily ever after." She finished and held out her pinky for him to take.

He links his pinky with hers and looks her dead in the eyes, "I promise you that we will get our forever, Callie Jacobs. I promise."

-Present Time Summer 2016-

When Callie and Brandon get into the car after they put their bags in the trunk, they turn and smile at one another.

"So we are really going to do this?" Brandon asks her.

"Yeah. I think so," she replies as she tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. "So where should we go from here? You know since the only thing you would tell me is pack your bags."

"Well, I kind of already have plans set in place for us," Brandon says as he rubs the back of his neck and looks away from her so she doesn't see his blush.

"Seriously? I was thinking we were just going to wing it."

"Umm, yeah. I might have an apartment and plane tickets for us," Brandon says looking back at Callie now. He reaches into his bag in the back seat and hands her two plane tickets. They are for a 1:30am flight to New York City.

"Wow. Ok, that was fast," Callie says as she turns away from his gaze and stares down at the tickets in her hand.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know this is a lot for you to take in right now but..."

Callie whips her head back to look at him and put a calming hand on his check. "No. This is good. I'm exited. It's just a lot to take in right now but, I'm ready for us to have our chance. For good this time," Callie replies with a smile.

Before Brandon has a chance to reply, she kisses him. It's a kiss filled with freedom and promises they are now able to keep. It is one of the best kisses they have shared in Brandon's opinion. Better than their first at the wedding or the many heated kisses they had shared during the time they were first together. Better than the time he couldn't resist himself at prom and pulled her into a deserted hallway because she looked so beautiful in the floor length gold dress. And it was definitely better than the slow passionate kisses they shared during their first time late one summer evening last year in the garage. He thinks this is the best because for the first time this kiss is not rush. There is no threat of getting caught by some one else. For the first time, the kiss is relaxed.

When they separate, both have the biggest grins on their faces. For a while they just look at each other, foreheads connected and hands on the other.

Brandon is the first one to break the silence. "I think we need to get going if we are going to make our flight."

"I think your right," Callie replies.

"Alright then. Let's go." Brandon gives her one last peck before starting the car and making his way to the San Diego airport.

When they arrive they check their bags and make their way through security and to their gate. When they get there Brandon looks at his phone to check the time. 12:20. So they have about a half hour until they get to board the plane. He turns to Callie, who is half asleep on his shoulder. "Babe, did you eat? Are you hungry?"

"Humm. No I'm fine B."

"Okay." He replies kissing her temple lightly while he begins to stroke her hair. So they just sit until it is time to board their flight. Both peacefully knowing by morning their new life is about to finally begin.


	3. Chapter 3

-Flashback Fall 2013-

"Awe hell no. I ain't leaving you here with your biggest temptation."

"Gabby, please. I just need a few minutes alone with him," Callie begged her friend. She hadn't seen or talked to Brandon all week. Seeing him in the door way of Daphne's new apartment right now, so reachable, was killing her. This past week was the longest either of them had gone without talking to each other since they met. Both needed to talk to their best friend. Both needed to be in the held by their lover. Callie needed her friend to get that. She knew she was borderline desperate now but, what choice did she have. Cole took her phone and she was on lock down at Girls United. Thank god for Callie, Daphne got it.

"Come on Gab. Let's go down to the store to get some more of those whipey things," Daphne said to Gabby. As the two girls walked out they eyes Brandon up and down, trying to intimidate him. It worked of course but, Brandon was not going to show that.

"You better not try anything or I swear," Gabby said to Brandon. He held his hands up in surrender and looked to Callie for help. She giggled at the scene.

Daphne turned to Callie, "We will be back in fifteen. Don't do anything that will get you in trouble." With that the two girls walked out of Daphne's apartment.

Once the girls shut the door behind them, Brandon walked further into the apartment. It wasn't big, that was obvious but, he knew that if this is what Callie wanted for herself well, he would be damned if he didn't help her get it. He had knew since the first day he had laid eyes on her, at his kitchen table, that she was the type of girl that deserved everything she wanted. Brandon would fight for her to have all of that til his last breath. So if she wanted to be on her own in a small one bedroom apartment, he would be right beside her, always.

"Hey beautiful. How are you?" Brandon asked has he walked over to her to give her a quick kiss. When they pulled away Callie buried her head into his chest and held onto him tight. She really did miss him this past week.

"Mmhm. I missed you," she mumbled. That's when Callie realised that he had her guitar case in his hand. "But defiantly not as much as I missed this."

She released him to grab the case out of his hand and she dropped to the floor to open it. He smiled seeing the complete look of ease that overtook her face the second she was reunited with the instrument. He took a seat across from her on the floor. He just watched her. Brandon would never get over how completely beautiful she truly is.

"I sure hope you don't actually mean a wooden box with strings comes above me," Brandon teased.

She looked at him rolling her eyes, "of course not. So do you like the place? I was thinking of doing mine a bit different though."

"Really how so?" Now Brandon was curious.

"Well first off I need to put some color in here. It's too white. Maybe some paint or posters. And I was thinking that we could put your keyboard over there in the corner," she said and gestured to the corner of the room.

"My keyboard you say?"

"Yeah so you can play for me any time I ask you too."

"Well if I am going to spending time here we need to put in a killer sound system right over there," Brandon said has he pointed to the blank wall behind Callie.

"No way."

"Why not?"

"That would be too expensive. We need a nice kitchen table first," Callie argued.

"A kitchen table?" Brandon laughed.

"Well, yeah, where will we eat out breakfast?" Callie asked as she looked up at Brandon from the guitar. She had a sad look on her face, it broke Brandon's heart. She was still thinking that he wasn't going to last. That none of these plans were ever going to work out for them. Whatever she wanted, she was going to get.

"Hand me the guitar." Brandon reached out his hand for it. Callie was curious as to what he was doing. Once he had it, he strummed a few practice cords before starting his song. "I think we might be outlaws. I think I might be in love. Cause I'm all out of reasons, like seasons. Winter, summer, fall, their all washed up. If you're still way over there, maybe slide on in by my side, cause I'm just an outlaw,

wanted if you want me."

Brandon paused and placed the guitar down. He motioned for Callie to come over to him. She crawled over and sat in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist, protecting her, as he whispered the last line to her, "I love you everyday and every night."

"I promise you Cal, one day we will have all of our hopes and dreams. Even if right now it doesn't seem like it. One day we will." With that Brandon placed a light kiss on her head, and locked in his promise to her.

-Present Time Summer 2016-

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts as we make our final decent into Newark Liberty Airport. Thank you for flying with United Airlines, we hope you join us again."

Brandon sits up a little as he listens the the announcement on the loud speaker. It was a long flight. About six hours and Brandon is ready to get up and stretch. He looks down at the love of his life sleeping in his lap. Her feet are stretched out over the empty seat next to her. He smiles a little when he looks at her hair covered face and does not think she could look cuter than she does in this moment. He brushes some of the hair off of her face as she groans. He wishes he did not have to wake her but, she needs to sit up and put her seatbelt on.

"Baby, it's time to wake up. We are about to land and I need you to put your belt on." Brandon whispers lightly to her. "I promise as soon as we get home you can sleep as long as you want."

Callie sits up, buckles and proceeds to place her head on Brandon's shoulder. He sits her up a bit so he can swing his arm to rest on her shoulders and hug her tight to his body. "Mmhmm, I like that," Callie says.

"Like what?"

Callie looks up at him from her position on his chest and says, "Home."

"Me too." Brandon smiles back and leans down to softly kiss her lips. When he pulls back, Callie snuggles back into his chest for the rest of the flight.

When they land, both exit the plane and walk to baggage claim. They didn't pack much, a suit case each for clothing and another one they shared to bring anything they thought was important to bring. Callie had packed her camera kit and some important photos in the rolling bag, while Brandon mostly put sheet music that he knew would be difficult to find again. The rest of the suitcase was filled with a few pairs of shoes that did not fit in either of the others. Altogether, they only packed what they needed. After receiving their bags they head outside and grab a taxi. Brandon tells him the address to their apartment in the city and then they were both in their way.

Brandon sits back and pulls Callie into his chest. "You excited?" He kisses the top of her head.

Instead of answering his question, she asks one of her own that she has been thinking for the last couple of hours. "Do you think they will find us?"

Brandon sighs. "I don't want you to get mad but, when I went inside to put our keys and credit cards on the counter I left a note."

Callie looks up at him with one eyebrow raised. "You left a note? What did it say?"

"Umm. I started off by explaining how much I love them but also how much more I love you. Then I went into how I had tried to get them to understand that for too long and how I had tried every possible way to either work it out with you or get over you. And how I was not able for do that anymore. I ended it by explaining that we don't want to be found. That I was responsible and set up a nice life for us and all. You know so they knew that we were okay. Hopefully, Lena won't let Mom go after us after reading it. I mean they can't come after us as long as we don't do anything wrong. We are both 18 now and you will be 19 at the end of summer."

"I'm proud of you, B. I think you made the right choice to leave a letter. I wish I left one for Jude and Sofia." Callie says sadly. A lone tear slides down her cheek, it does not go unnoticed by Brandon.

"Hey don't cry. I don't like you crying. And I'm sorry. I should have never sprung this on you so suddenly. I should have told you months ago when I was first starting to plan it. I promise you baby girl, you will see Jude and Sofia again. I promise." Brandon whispers his promise to her as he rocks her back and forth until she stops crying. Callie is not sure if she is actually this up set or is just really tired form the long 36 hours.

Once she finishes, Callie speaks while snuggling further into her boyfriend's chest. "I wouldn't change anything with you. You know that right? Not even this. Yes, you sprung this on me but, we both know if you had given me time to think about this I would have talked us both out of this because I was afraid. And you know what B, this whole thing does not scare me. Not anymore now that we are here already. I don't regret this or anything that has to do with you. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I love you too."

The couple spends the rest of the ride to their apartment in silence enjoying the others company. When they arrived to their building on 10th and 52nd, Brandon notices that Callie had fallen asleep again. He pays the cab driver and asks the doorman to help him bring their bags in so Brandon can carry her up. She has had a long day and he did not want to wake her yet again. He gets into the elevator and hits the button for the third floor. Once off, he struggles to get out the key to apartment 3009 but manages in the end. Brandon opens the door and steps inside with Callie still in his arm. A smile grows on his face when he walks into their home and sees the beautiful kitchen table and the keyboard in the corner. Yup, this is home.

**Omg thank you all who are reading and reviewing. It means the world to me that you are enjoying this story. I don't not own the song in this chapter. It is outlaws by David Lambert but I think ABCF owns the rights. Oh well. Some one owns it. Let me know what you think. I spent a lot of time trying to get the direction right. Again thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

-Flashback April 2016-

To say that Brandon was tired was a complete understatement. He had been up looking at apartments all day while trying to avoid lengthy phone conversations with his mothers. They were both a nervous reck and he knew it. He was on a trip all by himself for the first time in his life. And to make matters worse they thought he was in Florida at a college visit. In actuality, Brandon was standing on tenth avenue in New York City's Hell's Kitchen. And it had been a long day.

As he looks up at the apartment building, Brandon adjusts his cap and decides that this will be the absolute last one he looks at. He was just praying that this one was perfect. It had to be perfect. Because there had been problems with all the others. The first one didn't have a laundry or dishwasher. And the second one was a ten minutes too far from Juilliard. The third, just thinking about it gave Brandon the shutters. He cant believe he even stepped foot into that building. The second he found a bug, he ran. And the fourth apartment, well it was great but he knew that him and Callie could never afford that place. So this one had to be perfect.

Brandon took a deep breath and walked up to the door. A doorman opened it for him. That's a good sign, a door man means it is a safe building. He thanked the man then walked up to the front desk to ask for Dan.

The lobby looked nice enough. Decorated in greens and blues the room gave off a very relaxing vibe. Brandon knew Callie would love it because her bedroom at Robert's looked kind of like this. It was tranquil. There was plenty of seating in the room. About four sets of lounge chairs and couches. Dividing each section was a water fountain wall, the sound adding to the tranquility. At the very back of the room was two elevators the went up to the rest of the building. So far this complex was meeting all of Brandon's expectations.

When he met up with Dan, Brandon decided the man looked nice enough. He told him that he was interested in looking at a studio apartment. So Dan took him up to the third floor to look at a unit that was available. On the way up Dan told Brandon about all the features to the building. There were two gyms, a roof top pool, laundry, wifi and cable for all residents and lounges throughout the building. As this was getting explained to Brandon, he started to get worried about the price. This all sounded expensive.

"So Dan. How much is the unit monthly?"

"The studio is $2,500 each month and includes all of the amenities I just told you about." Dan said as the two continued down the hallway. The price was on the higher end of Brandon's budget he set but, he knew if he liked how the unit looked it would be theirs. No ifs, ands or buts about it.

When they walked in Brandon was taken away. This place was so nice. The entire apartment was styled sleek with a red and white color scheme. As you walked in there was a coat closet directly on the right, large enough for all of his and Callie's coats and shoes. There was even built in shoe storage on the bottom.

Once pass the entry, they walked into the kitchen on the right. It had red cabinets in a compact L shape. There was a stove top, oven, sink and dishwasher. There was also enough space for a microwave in the corner and mini fridge under the counter too. It was small but Brandon knew he and Callie did not need a large kitchen for just the two of them. What did make Brandon happy was there was enough space coming right out of the kitchen to the place a kitchen table. That he knew Callie would be very happy about. Beyond that was a narrow living area with enough room for a small couch on one wall and there was what looks like a built in media center on the other. The corner next to the built in was the perfect size for Brandon's keyboard.

Brandon also could not help but notice the large patio off of the living space. He opened the sliding glass door to step out for a quick look. It appeared to big enough for an outdoor dinning table and a few lounge chairs. But Brandon had other thoughts.

"Do you guys allow grills?"

"Yes, sir. Each unit is allowed a small grill on their patio."

Brandon nodded his head at the answer. He was already getting attached so he knew that he was going to sign the lease for it. He just hoped that there were no problems in the bedroom area and bathroom of the studio.

He went back into the living area and walked into the bedroom area off of the left of the entry. The bedroom and living areas were divided off buy a book case and the built in media center. There was enough room for a queen bed, that made Brandon happy. He had been itching to get him and Callie out of his twin bed on the rare nights she sneaks in to sleep with him. On the left side of the room there was a closet that wasn't large but would be big enough for the two of them to share. This closet also had built in dresser drawers.

Next to the closet was the bathroom door. It was a standard size bathroom with a shower stall, sink and toilet. Again it would be fine for the two of them. It was moments like these he thanked God that Callie was never a picky person.

"So sir, what do you think. Should I get a copy of the lease and a pen?"

Brandon took another look around the main area of the studio again and nodded. "Yeah. I think I'll take it. You said it was a year lease, correct?"

"Yes sir. And I will go right down stairs and get that for you. I'll be right back up." Brandon nodded as Dan went to go get the lease. All of a sudden Brandon heared his phone ring. He pulled it out of his back pocket and looked that the caller ID to see it was his mom again. Against his better judgment he answered it. "Hey mom."

"Don't hey mom me. I have been trying to call you all day. I hope this means that your having fun down there in Florida." Stef said through the phone.

Brandon chuckled. This was just like his mom. "Yeah I'm having the best time here."

"Good I'm glad. So I take it that Florida is the place then?"

He walked back over to look out the sliding glass door to the patio to get a look at the busy New York City street below. Brandon smiled. If only his mother knew. "Yeah mom. I think this is the place. Feels like home already."

-Present Time June 2016-

Callie wakes up with the evening sun in her face. The bed she is in was awfully comfortable and she has decided to stay asleep as long as possible. She flips on her stomach in attempt to hid her face from the sun. That's when Callie realizes she does not remember this bed.

Callie sits up quickly and looks around the room in a panic. She does not remember even being here before, let alone know how she got here. Slowly as sleep leaves her body she remembers traveling to New York with Brandon. She must have fallen asleep in the cab and he must have carried her up last night.

Just as the smile starts to take over her face and the thought of how sweet her boyfriend is, she frowns are the thought of where her he is. She looks the other side of the bed to find no one. So she get up and walks to the bathroom to pee before she continues her search.

After she peed, to Callie's surprise all of her toiletries are unpacked and in their proper place. So she takes this time to also brush her teeth. Once done with that she walks back into the bedroom and goes to the closet to find that all her clothes, as well as Brandon's clothes, are also unpacked. She now starts to question if that boy slept at all last night.

She walks into the main area of the apartment she now calls home, to find her boyfriend passed out on the couch. She giggles because in this moment he looks like such a typical man right now it is ridiculous. She walks over and sits on his stomach, to which he groans in pain and she giggles more.

"Get up you lazy bum!" Callie giggled.

Brandon reaches up and grabs her hips and pulls her down to him without opening his eyes and replies, "Says the girl who slept through not only a five hour plane ride but also another eight hours when we got home."

"Hey not my fault I was not prepared enough to know to take a nap before our adventure started. An adventure, by the way, I had no idea about until we left." Callie states as she snuggles her head into the crook of his neck and wraps her arms around his shoulders. "Speaking of which, what time is it. That sun was very unpleasant in our bedroom."

Brandon finally opens his eyes to glance at the clock on the cable box. "About 8. you want me to order us dinner and we can go to the market tomorrow?" He looks back to her for an answer.

Callie looks back at him with the grimace on her face. "Are we seriously going to become market shoppers? Those people are always like health freaks."

He chuckles as he moves a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Baby, that's the best way to get food in New York City. Trust me. I won't turn us into health nuts."

"Good." She says and snuggles back into his neck.

"So dinner? What do you want. I have the menus for Chinese, sushi, pizza, burgers." He trails off.

"Umm sushi."

"Alright, let me up so I can get the menu." Brandon places a kiss on her head as he gets up and walks to the kitchen for the sushi menu. "Cal, you want your usual?" She nods to him as he picks up the phone to call. As he does this Callie finally takes a look around, still amazed as to how everything is already set up.

"Babe, when did you have time to unpack and set up the place?"

Brandon walks back to her and drops down on the couch bringing her into his arms. "Well this isn't my first time out here."

She looks at him confused, wondering if she had missed something these last few months. The only thing she could think of was his trips to Florida. Ohh. "You were coming here instead of going to Florida State."

"Yup. My April trip was to go apartment searching and my May trip was to get all of our furniture and ship out some bigger stuff like my keyboard and you guitar."

At the mention of her guitar, Callie looks back over to the keyboard in the corner of the room and wonders how she kissed her guitar sitting next to it. She has been looking for it for weeks. She turns back to Brandon with a look of disbelief on her face. "You took my guitar when it went missing weeks ago and brought it here. Do you know how crazy I was looking for that thing. I search all over Robert's and Moms' houses wondering where I left it."

Brandon pulls her closer to him in an attempt in taking away some of her anger. "Umm it was the only way I could think of to get it here. So, sorry about that."

"I guess it's fine. You're lucky I love you."

Brandon smiles and leans down to gently kiss the beautiful girl in his arms. "I love you too."

Thank you all who are enjoying this story. It means the world to me. I am currently wrapping up my school year at college in two weeks so I will be having a lot more time to write and update. So expect frequent updates throughout the summer months.

Next chapter Brandon lays out his entire plan to Callie. I honestly feel like he would plan this entire thing for her if both parties weren't so stubborn. So now you have that to look forward too! ?


	5. Chapter 5

-Flashback February 2016-

Brandon was sitting on his bed lost in thought as he stared at the two envelopes sitting in front of him. He had sprinted all the way home to get them before anyone else but they didn't look like anything special. Just plain ordinary yellow envelopes. The important part was what was contained inside them. The one that had Brandon Foster printed on it was not the one that made him nervous. He knew what the contents of that envelope said. It would say 'congratulations on your acceptance to Juilliard'. The other folder is what made Brandon nervous and jittery. Written across the address line of that one was Callie's name and he had no idea what they would say.

Callie was amazingly talented on the guitar and her voice made the birds stop and listen in Brandon's opinion but, she was never professionally trained. Music was always a hobby for her. Something she only was able to get really into the past two years since she had come into his life. Even then, she had only gotten serious about it when things had finally settled down with her duel custody with his Moms and Robert. She had a tough life and he only wished that the envelope would allow him to start planning what he wanted to.

After a few more agonizing minutes of looking at her name on the folder, Brandon reached out to grab it. As he picked it up he closed his eyes to say a silent prayer that she too had gotten accepted to Julliard. Just as his thumb lifted to open the envelope, his phone rings. Brandon silently groans until he sees Callie's name on the caller ID. He smiled lightly as he answered the call. "Hey Cal. Hows Robert's?"

"Brandon." The second he heard her say his name he knew something was not right. She sounded like she was crying. Something bad must have happened for Callie to cry and let alone call him.

Callie has only cried in front of him three times. Honestly it freaked him out the first time. They were just walking home from school one day and saw Liam. At the time Brandon didn't know who he was but it didn't matter. If he had made her stop and panic, then he knew it was bad. Once they had gotten home he lead her to the couch in a dazed state but, the second she sat down she lost it. She must have clung to him for a good hour before his mom got home. The second Callie saw Stef she let go of Brandon to only start crying on her for another hour until she finally explained to both of them who Liam was and what he did to her. The fact that Callie, strong brave Callie, cried an afternoon away made Brandon see her in a different way. He admired her strength to keep that all in for so long after such a terrible thing happened to her. It was that afternoon that he finally admitted to himself that he fell completely in love with her.

The next two times she cried, Brandon wasn't as freaked out. He knew how to handle it. He held her until she could pull away. That's why he knew that he needed to get prepared to leave. She needed his arms right now and he was going always give her what she needed.

"Callie. What's wrong." When he got nothing back but sobs and struggled breaths he sat up straighter. "Are you OK? Are you hurt? Callie I need you to say something so I know you are not hurt."

"Bran-Brandon. Robert's Dad ju-just said some pre-pretty awe-awful things and I don't want to be here. Please get me. Come get me please. I need you." Callie broke into another round of sobs. It broke Brandon's heart even more. Before she even asked he had his shoes on and his keys in hand.

"Alright baby girl. I'm on my way. Give me fifteen minutes to drive there and we will go where ever you want. Okay?"

With a struggled breath Callie answered on the other end. "Ohhkayy."

"Okay. I'm leaving now. See you in fifteen minutes." With that Brandon disconnected the line.

Before he left his room to run out to the car, Brandon took one more glance at the folder with Callie's name on it. Against his better judgment to run down to the car and leave it, he took the envelope in his hand and opened it. He needed this peace of mind before he threw himself in another Callie situation that will probably involve things that they are not allowed to do. He needed to know if this was going to be the beginning of the end of their struggle or if they are going to have to continue on this blurred line. As he removed the paper from the envelope, Brandon got a big smile on his face, for the paper said, 'congratulations Caroline Jacobs on your acceptance to Julliard'. Without a second thought, Brandon ran out to his car to get the love of his life with new found hope.

-Present Time June 2016-

Once the apartment was cleaned up from their sushi dinner, Callie and Brandon go to watch tv on the couch together because neither were tired from being asleep most of the afternoon. They found a movie and settle into a comfortable position with Brandon laying back and Callie situated in his arms so her back is to his front, legs entangled. He knew she has a lot of questions and thought now would be as good of time as any to talk.

"So, ask away. What's on you mind?" Brandon whispers. He leans his chin on her shoulder and brings her closer to his body. He could not get enough of holding her. Before they always had to be so careful in these moments. Now they don't have to watch for someone to show up to ruin it all. It is nice, freeing almost.

She turns her face into him so she can place a light kiss on his neck before staying there in the warmth of him. "Why New York?" Callie's asks after a few moments.

"Well first off it's big enough with enough people to hide in if we need too. Plus, Juilliard is here..."

Callie sits up a little bit so she can fully turn to look at his face. With a confused look, she replies, "I thought you didn't get into Juilliard?"

Brandon takes a deep breath before looking at the ceiling and continuing. "Yeah I lied about that. I figured we could get to New York easier if they thought I didn't get accepted anywhere here. I got a full ride for classical piano and a minor in vocals."

"Brandon that's amaz..."

"You got accepted too." Brandon looks back at her to gage her reaction. Callie is at a lost for words. She was so sure that no college would want her with her history and she was just planning on going to community college. So to hear that the best music school in the country wanted her, is amazing.

"Wha-how? Wait what? How did they even know about me? What did you do?"

Brandon chuckles a little as he pushes her hair out of her face and behind her ear before finally resting his hand on her cheek. "Remember the talent show, back last fall. You sang Change."

"Yeah. What does that..."

"I had Matt film it and I sent it in as your audition video. They loved it. Obviously. You got a full ride too. For guitar though, obviously." Callie reacted by smaking his chest. "Hey what was that for?"

"That? That was for going behind my back to extravagantly plan this entire thing without me. I mean applying me to college Brandon? Don't you think that went above and beyond. What if I don't even want to go?"

Brandon smirks a little. He knew this would be the reaction he would get from Callie. He also knew that Juilliard was also a secret dream of hers. It is funny how he knew her better than she did. So he replies cockily with an eyebrow raised, "so you aren't going to go to Juilliard? Cause you know you don't have too."

"Of course I'm going to go." She wildly throws her arms in the the air. "This is a once in a life time opportunity. I would be a fool to turn it down but, just so you know, the next plan of yours I better be involved. No more of this secret keeping. We are a team."

"Of course we are a team. I never thought we were anything else."

Callie relaxes back into him, practically laying on top of him at this point but, Brandon didn't care. He loved being close to her. "Then why didn't you tell me about any of this?" She mumbles into him neck.

His arms wrap tighter around her to provide her extra reassurance and security to go along with his next words. "Honestly, there was such a little chance of any of this working that I didn't want to get your hopes up. I was trying to protect you. You have had so much heartache in your life, I didn't want this to add to it if it fell through. That doesn't matter now though because we are here, together, and I love you. And I'm never letting go, ever."

He kisses the top of her head. They both comfortably lay there until the wee hours of the morning where both of them eventually fall peacefully asleep, in each other's arms, for the first time in a long time.

**Love you guys for reviewing. I am really loving where this story is going!**


	6. Chapter 6

-Flashback September 2014-

It had been a long day and Callie felt exhausted. All she wanted to do was crash into her bed and sleep for three days straight. She slowly walked up the steps to the front door with her overnight bag, backpack and purse all hung over her shoulders.

"Hello?" Callie called out as she dropped her bags in the doorway. "Any one home?"

"In here Cal." Brandon called from the living room.

When she walked into the living room she noticed how quiet it was in the house for a thursday night. "Hey. Where is everyone?" She fell on the couch, taking whatever space Brandon did not currently occupy.

"Well moms went out to eat with Jude and Mari. And I believe Jesus is out with his girl of the month." He chuckled. "So it's just you and me." Brandon removed his eyes from the TV to glance down at her. He could tell she was tired. Her eyes were baggy with the slightest amount of bruising underneath and the way she was laying down screamed too tired to move. In the back of his mind he knew he was going to carry her to bed. He reaches out to lace his hand with hers. "Long day?"

Callie scuffed. "You don't know the half of it. First off I have to get up at 5:45 so I can leave Robert's by 6:30 to make it to the damn school by 7:15. I mean seriously, why do I have to stay with him on Wednesday nights? It's hard enough to try to get shit done here on school nights but now I have to try doing it at his house. It just sucks." She threw her free arm over her face dramatically. "So anyway. Then after school I had voice and I swear that woman never has anything nice to say. It's either 'your too pitchy' or 'your coming in a half a second too early'. Gah. I am sorry for telling you to suck it up with the reaper for so long. If he acts any where near the way this woman does then that must of been God awful. And after that freak show I had work and of course with my luck, the crowd was horrible. I have never seen so many people wanting a burger in my life. And now here I am. My only saving grace is the fact I have no homework tonight. Thank the Lord."

Brandon looked down at her with a slight smile. If he had know her schedule was like that today he would have tried to do something special for her at some point. He always tried to. Either bring her some flowers or get her favorite ice cream for when she gets home. Just a little something would go a long way to cheer Callie up. He gave her hand a small squeeze before he got up and get her bags.

"I'm going to bring these up to your room. I'll be right back, don't move."

She smiled without looking at him. "Wasn't planning on it." Callie closed her eyes as Brandon moved to the entry to retrieve her bags.

Once he had her bags in hand, he moved upstairs to her room. When he got there he placed her backpack and purse where she kept them on her desk chair. He then emptied the contents of her over night bag in the dirty wash hamper. He was still working on her actually keeping clothing items at Robert's home. He thought it would the practical thing to do since she spent three nights there most weeks but, Callie was being Callie and made the transition difficult on everyone, including herself.

He understood joint custody was not the desired outcome to the trial but, everyone, except him and Jesus, was making it harder than it needed to be. His moms refused to have any sort of communication with Robert. Mari and Jude still haven't had a casual conversation with Callie since this happened a month ago. Jesus did not really care and Brandon was still trying to play mediator. As for Callie, well she was doing everything in her power to make Robert's life a living hell. From Brandon's understanding she didn't talk to any one when she was over there and made sure she worked doubles on his weekends. He loved the girl to so much but, she seriously needed to know when enough was enough.

Once he was done putting her bags away, Brandon went down stairs to the kitchen. "Hey Cal, you must be hungry. What do you want?" He called out into the living room.

"Too tired to eat, B." Callie replied back. He chuckled. He knew that would her answer but, he also knew she needed to eat. Knowing her she probably had not eaten since lunch at school, eight hours ago. He dug through the fridge until he came across her favorite.

"How about pepperoni pizza. I know it's you favorite." He got back silence. "Callie, pizza?" Still no response.

Curious, Brandon went into the living to find Callie staring at the ceiling lost in thought. He walked over to her and sat in front of her on the coffee table. Still not having acknowledged his presence, Brandon reached out to move a few pieces of hair out of her face before resting his hand on the side of her neck.

"What's up Callie? What's on your mind?" She finally looks over at him with the tired look she has had since she walked through the door. She reached up to stroke his cheek, a smile small reached her lips.

"I love you. I just wanted you to know that."

Brandon smiled and wished he could kiss her right now. "I love you too."

Just then the front door opened and the entire family walks in, their moment ended. The pair broke apart slowly. "Hey you two, how was your day? We brought sandwiches from the diner." Stef asked as her and Lena made their way into the living room, two take out boxes in hand.

"Ugh. You don't even know the half of it." Callie called out dramatically as she flopped back down onto the couch.

Brandon chuckled at her and smiled to himself as she went back into her rough day for their mothers. One day he will be able to kiss her and hold her whenever he wanted but, right then hearing the words 'I love you' from her was enough.

-Present Time July 2016-

They had been in New York for about two weeks at this point and things were going pretty well. Brandon started his job at the music shop on tenth and fifty-sixth as a piano instructor. So far he loves it. The students for the most part are great and no one could beat a job that pays $130 a lesson. That's almost double he was making a lesson back at home. Man, there is no beating Manhattan.

Callie on the other hand was still being interviewed by photography studios. That's where she currently is now, while Brandon is at home cleaning up a little bit waiting for her to return. He has complete faith that she will be hired by the end of the week. Seriously, who could not want someone who gets a hundred thousand likes on Instagram pictures consistently. Brandon for one would hire her in a heartbeat but, he is a little bias.

Just as Brandon finishes emptying the dishwasher, the front door opens and Callie runs in. Without even having to turn around, he could feel the excitement radiating off of her. So when he does turn, she jumps on him squealing.

"I guess this means you got hired?" He asks laughing. All Callie can do is nod in excitement. Brandon holds her tighter and smiles a little brighter. "I am so proud of you baby girl. I knew they wouldn't be able to say no to you. When do you start?"

By now, Brandon had turned around and placed Callie on the counter. He stands in front of her, rubbing her arms up and down while staring at her shinning face. This is an image he will never want to erase from his mind. He loves seeing her so happy.

"I start as an junior consultant next Monday. They want to basically give me a test trial to see how I work with clients and what not but, they said that after looking at my portfolio that I will most likely be promoted to consultant by the end of the month." She says with a bright smile.

Callie still couldn't believe that she was hired this morning. She never had any real faith in her photography skills, no matter how many times her moms, her dad, Brandon or anyone else told her that it wasn't true. But now she is starting to believe they are right.

It's crazy how much her life has changed in such a short amount of time. Three weeks ago, she was still in California crying over her boyfriends music and getting shuffled between two household miserably. And now, here she is, in a beautiful apartment, in said boyfriend's arms, newly hired for something she really loves to do. She is over the moon at the possibilities in front of her at the moment. If this is what true happiness feels like, Callie doesn't ever want it to stop.

"Of course they will. You are crazy talented at everything you do." Brandon smirks. "And when I say everything, I mean eve-r-y-thing." He finishes by kissing her nose. Then her cheek. Then her other cheek. And finally her lips.

They kiss in the kitchen for awhile. Something the two of them have come to really enjoy since they moved to New York. They finally have the freedom to be with each other the way they want. Now, they are able to hold hands while walking down the street to the market. And kiss on the subway. The best is being able to introduce the other as their's. They didn't have to hid any more and it is completely freeing.

After a while they are able to pull away from each other. Brandon rests his forehead on hers and they look at each others eyes for awhile. The silent conversation is comforting to the couple. Brandon silently communicating his pride and Callie saying her thanks.

"I think we need to celebrate. I want you to go put on that pretty pink dress I love and get ready to go out. I want to take you to dinner and then dancing." Brandon mumbles into her lips. Callie smiles back, giving him one more sweat kiss before hopping off the counter and doing what he asks. She didn't know how she got so lucky but, she wasn't going to tempt fate and ask.

Once they were both ready, they exit the apartment and head out to the street. Brandon is planning on taking her to an Italian restaurant a coworker recommend to him the day before. According to the guy it was 'out of this world'. So Brandon decided to listen and take his girl there for dinner. She loves Italian so it will hopefully be a good night.

As they walk, the two chat about work and their excitement for Juilliard's orientation in two weeks. They both received emails for it about a week ago. There was not much information in it other than dates and times. The one thing it did mention though was to have a song prepared to preform with your given instrument.

"So, are you going to sing Change at orientation?" Brandon asks with a big smile.

Callie gives him a weird sideways look. "What is with your infatuation with me performing Change. Ever since I sang it to you for the first time, you have wanted me to preform it every chance I got."

Still with a big smile, Brandon bumps her a little bit. "Well you get this sexy confidence about you when you sing it. Just saying, that confidence is a big turn on for me."

"Oh really? So if I sing it right now, in the street, what would happen?" She challenges.

Brandon's smile grew. "I don't think we would make it to dinner."

With a big smile of her own Callie starts to sing. "It was the night things change

Can you see it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down

It's a revolut...Ahhh!"

Callie squeals as Brandon starts twirling her around on the street corner before picking her up and spinning even more. The two laugh, never before remembering being so happy in either of their lives. In that moment they both thought the same thing, 'I never want this to stop'.

Thank you all for your support. I started tweeking tonight and I wasn't able to fall asleep until I finished. Trust me I tried. The song was Changed by Taylor Swift. If you haven't heard it check it out. I have to say it is in my top five songs by her so definitely worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

-Flashback August 2014-

Callie generally made it a rule never to share her music with anyone, including Brandon. She kept her sheet music in a locked book under her bed where not even Mariana could find it. In fact, Mariana spent a whole two weeks after the family found out looking for said book. Callie was happy she was unable to find it because her song book is like her diary. It was her own personal kept secret of the story of her life. Whenever something happened, she would write a song about it. Due to the way Callie's life seemed to go, the book was mostly filled with songs of sadness, rather than happiness. Fortunately, the book was beginning to be filled with more happy thoughts as her time with the Fosters lengthened.

Currently, Callie was laying in the back yard looking at the clouds thinking. Her guitar was laying next to her, along with her song book which was opened to a blank page. She was beyond frustrated. First off, she couldn't find the flow to write and the day's events were not pleasant ones either. Her, Stef and Lena had gotten back from the court house only about twenty minutes ago. They found out this morning that the judge decided on joint custody between the two households. She didn't have a problem with having time with her dad and sister but, she had a problem with being forced to do so. She would have loved it if they had gotten to this point on her terms but, that was the thing they weren't in her terms. And that is what made Callie the most frustrated.

Callie was so lost in thought she didn't even realize that she had been outside for two hours and now everyone was home from school. Once the others had gotten home, the moms sat them down and filled them in on the events from the day. They also advised them to give Callie some space. Brandon knew his mothers had the best intentions with giving her space but, he knew better. What Callie really needed right now was to talk everything out with her best friend. And he just so happened to have the role of being her best friend.

After standing in the glass door for a while watching her, Brandon decided that it was time to step in. He figured that two hours of deep thought was enough. He didn't want her to lose her head over this.

"Mom, I'm going to take Callie out for a while."

Stef turned around from her place at the sink, wiping her hands on a towel. "Are you sure that's a good idea Brandon? I don't want her to freak and run because she feels crowded. This news was rough on her." Staf responded as she frowned a little.

Brandon finally turned from his place of watching at the door to look at his mother. "She won't. I think she just needs to get out for a while and talk it out with some one that will listen and understand. We won't be long. I'll have her home for dinner."

"Ok. You know I always admired how much the two of you know the other. You're a really good brother Brandon, I hope you know that." Stef responded with a small smile.

Brandon tried not to visibly cringe at the word brother as he walked pass his mom to grab his car keys. He gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out back to his girl.

As he approached her on the lawn, Callie looked up at him surprised. "Oh hey. When did you get home?" She asked as she lifted her sunglasses to her head. She must have been zoned out for longer than she thought.

"Oh about an hour ago." He replied as he watched her eyes go wide. He put his hand out to help her stand up. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere. Bring your book and guitar, you might find some inspiration."

Callie sighed as she replied. "Oh thank god. I need to get away, I was going to lose my mind." They started to walk to the car via the back gate. Brandon had hold of her guitar while she carried her note book. She spoke again as she opened the car door and got in. "So where are we going mister?"

"I found this cool place a few weeks ago. I think you will really like it. Maybe we could make it our new secret club house since our last one was compromised." Brandon said as he started the car and pulled onto the road.

"Okay, that was all your fault. Why would you pick the most obvious spot for a secret hang out. I mean the garage Brandon, really? Any one could find out about it and they did!" She laughed at the memory of their secret hang out being found out a few weeks ago. They weren't doing anything bad or against the rules back there but, it was nice to have a place that they could simply be just Brandon and Callie.

The two joked around until Brandon pulled up to an old warehouse ten minutes later. The outside showed wear of the building and complete over growth of weeds. As they got inside the ground was covered with dirt and there were plenty of beams for the pair to sit on. Callie spun around as she looked at the metal cover building.

"Wow. You really know how to find cool places B. I'm impressed." She directed towards Brandon, who was currently sitting on one of the beams watching her yet again. He patted the spot next to him for her to come join. As she sat down he played a few cords on the guitar.

"You know, I sing you songs all the time. Why don't you ever sing me any of your's? I bet they are just as brilliant." He teased while asking the question.

She smiled softly before replying. "Well first off, brilliant is not the word I would use to describe your music."

"Ow, Callie I'm hurt." Brandon placed a hand over his heart for extra effect.

"You know I'm just kidding." She bumped his shoulder with hers. "And honestly I never played you anything of mine because it's really the only thing I have left to keep to myself. I either have to give up everything or share it with Jude or some one else and I don't know. It's the only thing that's just mine and I like having that right now. But, one day Brandon, when I'm ready, you will be the first person I sing all my songs to promise."

Brandon smiled at her knowing she was being truthful. "When you're ready, I'll always listen. But for now, I have all at time in the world for you."

He continued to strum as he glanced at her, gathering the inspiration for a song he will write when he gets home later. For now though, the two spent the rest of the afternoon laughing, talking and playing music. They were just being Callie and Brandon, best friends. Just as it should be.

-Present Time July 2016-

"Brandon have you seen my song book?"

Brandon laughs at her question. He knew she had been looking for the book for over an hour now. "Babe, our apartment isn't huge. How could you have lost it?" He asks as he makes his way over to her from the kitchen.

"Well I don't know Brandon, okay. Just help me find it, please. I need to work on my orientation song." Callie exclaims from her position on the floor, looking under the bed. She honestly has no idea where it is and its freaking her out. All of her deepest thoughts and secrets were in that book, a place she thought would always be safe from the eyes of others. Well until now.

Brandon reaches down and helps her off the ground. Once she is standing in front of him, he puts his hands on her shoulders and tells her to close her eyes. "Okay, deep breath. Think. Where was the last place you had it? Where was the last place you saw it? Just relax and think."

Callie tries her hardest to remember. She knew she had it yesterday afternoon. She had gone down to the park across from their apartment building to play for a bit outside. Afterwards she knew she came back into the building with both book and guitar. But what she didn't remember was if she had her guitar case or not. Wait a minute, she did and she put her book in the case.

Without another word she ran over to their music corner in their living room to grab her guitar case. The second she sits on the floor and opens the case she is met with her book. As Callie hugs it tight to her chest she is so grateful she had found it.

"So I know your book is important to you but, I have never seen you freak out like that before when you lost it. I mean yeah you have been frantic but, never down right terrified. Are you okay?" Brandon asks from his place leaning on the wall above her. A total look of concern and affection is on his face as he once again picks her off the ground to leeds her to the couch.

Callie sits for a few minutes staring at the book before she opens to the from page. To Brandon's surprise, there are at least twenty old photos stacked in there. The top one is a picture of a beautiful young woman holding a baby girl in a hospital bed. The woman isn't looking at the camera but that the baby with a face splitting grin. The second he saw them he knew these are Callie's most treasured possessions, the only photos she has of her mother.

He looks up at her to study her facial expression. He could tell she was struggling with what she should say to him, so he makes the first move. "You mind if I look?"

She responds by handing him the stack of photographs. As he flips though he notices that these are not just photos of her mom but, of all the people important to her. There is a photograph of what looks like Jude blowing out the candles on a cup cake when he was five. A photo of Mariana and Callie hugging at the twins sixteenth birthday last year, not knowing the photo was being taken. There was also a photo of all three brothers in the lake on last years vacation. The rest were similar in style. Moments in time captured, rather then posed snapshots.

Brandon's favorite is the one of him and Callie sitting in the back yard playing guitar. They both had their backs to the camera. She was strumming something while he was leaning back on his elbows next to her. Her smile light up her face as she looked at him, something he never knew could be captured so elegantly the way it was in this photo. He stays staring at the photo for a while, tracing the edges of it.

"That's my favorite too. Mama took it a few days before moms wedding. I can never get over how the photo was able to capture you so at ease." Callie says at she leans her head on his shoulder, hugging his arm.

"I don't even know how you can notice me, when you have a smile like that." He mumbles into her hair.

"You're a suck up." She says just as quietly. If she spoke too loud, she felt as if she would disturb the peace.

"Me? Never."

And with that the couple sits in complete peace and look at photographs. They don't speak of how much they miss the people in them. They don't say how much they wish things could be different than it was. They don't need to say how much they love each other, it is just understood like everything is between the them. So it is no surprise to Callie when she finds the photo framed on her night stand the next day. A constant reminder of where they started and how far they have come.

IM SO SORRY THAT I HADNT POSTED THIS SOONER. I HAD A CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK AND I NEEDED TIME TO THINK OUT MY BEXT MOVE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOONER THAN THIS ONE. UNTIL THEN, HAPPY READING!


	8. Chapter 8

Before the chapter starts I just want to say I'm sorry I'm took so long to post. I struggled with this chapter. I knew where I wanted to go with the main story line but had no clue what I wanted to do for the past. The next chapters are going to come out a lot smoother and quicker after this. I have a plan in my head. So anyway, enjoy! Also check out my new story 'the moment I knew' in my profile! Btw the song is storyline by Hunter Hayes.

-Flashback October 2014-

4:00. That was what Brandon's watch read as he looked at it for a third time since getting out of school. He had somewhere to go but, was still unsure he wanted to be there. Earlier in the day, his friend Matt came up to him and almost begged him to join his band as a keyboardist. He loved listening to all types of music but, playing anything other than classical was so new to him. It was scary. So because of that he had been sitting on the front porch, with his keys in hand, contemplating going for about twenty minutes now.

"Hey stranger. What are you doing out here?" Callie said as she approached the front steps, just arriving home from therapy she went to every Tuesday.

"Oh you know contemplating big life choices. Just the usual." He chuckled while looking up at her.

"Of course. What else is new?" She lightly laughed too as she sat down next to him on the step. When he didn't reply with his normal Brandon comeback, she got serious and said, "Alright. Hit me with it."

"You say that like we are always talking out my problems." Brandon claimed

"Brandon." Callie replied with a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Alright. Alright. So Matt is in a band and he says that they are looking for some one to play the keyboard. He thought of me and invited me to practice at his place at 4:30. I'm not sure if I want to or not. So here I am still trying to figure out if I should bother getting in the car." Brandon said as he ran a hand through his hair. Callie could feel the stress radiating off of him. She felt bad about what her next words were going to be but, this was all up to him to decide.

"Well that's all up to you. Can I ask why you wouldn't?"

"I don't want it to take time away from my classical training." He said but, Callie was not buying it. She could tell by his facial expression that it went deeper than that. Plus she knew that it was impossible for him not to find time for classical. She clearly remembered nights where he would be up until four in the morning just to get in his two hours of daily practice. The morning after those nights he would be a zombie but, it never seemed to bother Brandon.

"I'm not buying it. What's the real reason?"

He was caught and he knew it. Sometime he hates how well they actually know each other, neither can ever get by with a lame excuse. So on that note, Brandon decided to be truthful by whispering, "I'm scared."

Callie's heart broke at the admission. She hated to see him like this. It has only ever been on a few occasions but, it still took her by surprise when her rock broke. He was the strongest person in her life and for him to be frightened was a big deal. So now it was her job to push him the direction he needed.

She took hold of his hand before she spoke. "Hey look at me." When he didn't she repeated herself while turning his head towards her. Once she had ahold of his gaze, she continued. "I know your scared. The unknown is scary, trust me. I've been there, done that. The one thing I do know though is that you're not the one of us who runs from new things. That's my job, not yours. So this is what you're going to do. You're going to get your butt in that car and drive to Matt's. You're going to kick ass when you get there and be fantastic at this band thing like everything else you do. Got it?"

Brandon cracked a smile. Callie's always knew what to say to him. He picked up the hand he was holding and gave the top of it a quick kiss. He then got up and went to his car while Callie watched him drive away from her spot on the steps.

When he came home later that night, Callie knew everything had worked out by the smile on his face. He practically bounced up to her in the kitchen nook, beaming from ear to ear. It was from the moment on that Callie knew Brandon was going to be exceptional at the whole band thing. And she couldn't be more proud.

-Present Time August 2017-

"Ok. So now that we ate, it looks like it's time for the open mic." Callie says as she turns her head to look at her boyfriend who is currently resting his forehead on her should from behind. "Even though it's required and not really open but, whatever."

He looks up at her with moving his head as little as possible to do so. Groaning as his response, Brandon tries to snuggle as far as he can into her. After working late yesterday and running around campus for orientation all day, exhaustion is understatement.

"Might as well get it over with now babe. That way I can get you home to bed. You don't have work tomorrow right?"

"Nope and thank god for that. I could probably sleep for a year. Come on, let's get this over with." Brandon replies as he stands up from his sleepy slouched position and wraps his arm around Callie's waist. The pair head over to Keegan Hall where the open mic was being held. As they walk in they scan for seats before finding two in the front of the theater.

"I hope they go by volunteer order and not alphabetical because then we can leave early, go home and cuddle." Brandon says as he once again places his head on his girl's shoulder. Callie hums a reply and starts to brush her fingers through his hair. The two sit and wait until their orientation leaders take the stage to preform their song first. It wasn't bad but, it also wasn't what Callie and Brandon had thought it was going to be. Instead of actual songs with lyrics one by one everyone preforms classical pieces. Towards the end of the fourth song, Callie notices someone starting to fall asleep on her shoulder.

"Babe, why don't you go next. They are going by volunteer and I think it would be in your best interest to get home sooner rather than later." When she gets no answer, she tries again. "Baby, come on." She nudges again. "Brandon."

Finally he makes a move to sit up, tired look on his face. One song is all that is between him and his bed. He could do this. He runs his hand down his face in an attempt to wake himself up before raising his hand and being called to the stage. Once he gets up there, his orientation leader John smiles widely at him before introducing him.

"Yes this is one of my guys. Ok this is Brandon and his girlfriend Callie had been talking to me nonstop about the song he composed. So the anticipation is high for this one guys." As John turns to him Brandon's only reaction is to glare down at Callie in the audience. He so did not need this kind of hype about him before even performing once at this school. What is even more annoying is all she does is shrug in response.

With an idea in his head he turns to John and asks him a question. In response John smirks and turns to Callie in the audience. "Callie, Brandon would like you to join him for a duet as gratitude for talking him up all day. What do you say?"

Her smile falls but, she nonetheless climbs the stairs up to the stage where her boyfriend is waiting with his hand reached out. "Why are you doing this? We both wrote brand new songs for this and now you want us to do one of our crapy..."

"Amazing..." He corrects. He goes behind her and starts to walk her over by the shoulders to the stool and guitar that was taken out for her.

"...duets that we wrote like what a year ago. Baby we had not wrote a song together in forever. Let alone play one of them recently." Callie's worried in the moment. She knows they are amazing together but, even the most talented groups need to practice.

"Sweets, relax. We got this. And the sooner we get this done, the sooner we get to sleep." To prove his point he gives her shoulders a slight squeeze before turning her around and helping her sit with the guitar.

She lets out a sigh before agreeing. "Alright what song did you have in mind?"

"Storyline." She nods and he heads to the piano behind her. Giving John the thumbs up, they are introduced again. Simultaneously, both breath out and Brandon counts off. "One, two. A one, two, three. Hey."

Callie starts to strum which is soon joined by Brandon on the piano. They look at each other, sharing a smile.

"Everybody, they think they know us,

They think they've got us figured out,

Waste their words just trying to tell us,

How the typical, predictable, young love turns out." Brandon hums before looking at Callie to continue to the next verse.

"But little do they know boy, we've got a fast car

A James Dean spirit and a Norma Jean heart.

This blank sheet of paper has been waiting forever,

So baby just tell me where you wanna start." Callie looks at her man as they sing the chorus together. Both voices sound perfectly in harmony to all ears in the room.

"You and I can fall as hard as we want

Make the story all our own and blow Shakespeare's mind,

It's ours to write, it's our love and it's our life

And right or wrong, we'll write our own storyline." The two continue to sing the rest of the song. It's unlike anything else. Even the blind people in the audience could tell that these two truly love each other.

"It's all in our storyline,

It's part of our storyline,

It's all in our, all in our storyline."

The song finishes and both of the musicians were shocked that the majority of the orientation class what giving them a standing ovation. Unsure of what to do the pair look each other. Brandon stands and walks to his place next to Callie. He places an arm around her, giving her a short squeeze to say awesome job.

"That was awesome!" John announces. "Wasn't that awesome guys?" His question is rewarded with a cheer from the orientation class. The feeling Callie and Brandon get from that has always been the best and this time it's no different. As they exit the stage, they are both greeted with a ton of praise. Both smiling the entire time, they make their way out of the music hall to head home.

Callie puts the key into their apartment door and walks in with Brandon practically stumbling in behind her. After she closes the door, she takes his hand and makes him lay down on their bed. Being the good girlfriend she is, she helps him dress down to his boxers and tucks him in. After getting ready for bed herself, she lays in his arms with one thought on her mind as sleep starts to set in. 'Juilliard is going to be really great'


	9. Chapter 9

-Flashback July 2015-

It was 4am in the Adams Foster's house, meaning absolutely no one was awake. All except Callie, who was laying awake in her bed staring up at the ceiling. With all that had been going on lately, she just felt suffocated. She needed to just get away but, of course she just felt like she couldn't. Although she really couldn't find a reason not to. She was fighting with both Jude and Sofia, which was really weird cause they were on the same side of the fight against her. AJ had just gotten her fired from a job she thoroughly enjoyed. Brandon wasn't home any more, so she didn't even have him to talk to.

That was when she remembered he didn't have to go to camp that day. He was completely free. As she threw off her covers and started to get dressed, there was a small part of her that tried to tell her that he would probably enjoy to sleep in, since he hadn't gotten to once this summer due to Idyllwild. The bigger side won over the very small one, of course. It was why she made all the bad choices she did.

Once ready, she tip toed over to the boy's room next to hers. His door was ajar so she pushed her self in. She took a slight moment to enjoy the view of him sleeping with out a shirt before jabbing him in the shoulder to wake him.

"Brandon. Wake up." She got a mumble in response before she tried again. The second attempt earned her an eye roll but she was happy his eyes were open for her to actually see that.

"Cal, what's up? Why are you in my room." His voice was heavy with sleep and concern. She had only ever woke him up in the middle of the night she she had a nightmare she couldn't handle on her own. Therefore his concern for her to be in there was completely acceptable. That was when he noticed she was fully dressed with his keys in her hand. "What's going on. Why are you dressed with my keys?"

"We are going on a road trip for the day. I need to get out of here. I would love it if you came with me." The mischievous look in her eye did not go unnoticed by him but, he had no clue what she was up to.

"This couldn't have waited until sun raise?"

"Nope."

"Of course not. Let me get dressed. I'll meet you down stairs."

She smiled big as she kissed his cheek and left him to get dressed. Brandon gave himself a moment before getting up. Oh the things he would do for that girl. But in all honesty, he was actually excited. This was the first time all summer he could actually have some fun. He defiantly was not going to miss that chance.

It was five o'clock by the time Callie and Brandon pulled out of the driveway. She was behind the wheel and refused to budge on telling him anything.

"Callie, seriously. Where are we going. You can't drag me out of bed before the sun and not tell me anything." He asked for at least the twentieth time in the last hour. She was getting tired of only talking about that so she finally gave in.

"Fine. We are going to San Fran. But that's all I'm telling you. You will find out what we are doing when we get their."

"I guess I have to be okay with that. So anyway. What have you been you to lately. I don't really get a chance to do anything except piano now a days." He turned to watch her as she drove. This was a first for him. Up until now she didn't have a license so he drove everywhere they went. It was something he was starting to enjoy.

The only thing he didn't enjoy was discovering the signs of stress on her. He hated how out of touch he had been lately. Usually he was the one to spot the stress before she even did. The bags under her eyes from staying awake thinking at night. The slight loss in weight that Kent she had been picking at her food lately. The dull look in her eyes that told him she had been beating on herself constantly. All of this he had seen on her many times but, whenever it reappeared made his heart sink.

"Um you know. Stuff." She was avoiding the conversation, that part was obvious. Brandon sighed. He guessed he was going to need to be more straight forward. He grabbed the hand that was resting on the consult and brought it to his lips before speaking. Right away he noticed her cold fingers, another trademark Callie sign of stress.

"Cal, what been going on. You know you can tell me anything honey."

She looked over at him when the pet name came out of his mouth. She knew she had been caught (not that she should have been surprised, this was Brandon after all) when he used the pet name. It was one of their unspoken agreements that pet names were only used in private and in absolutely serious situations.

She gave in and told him all. Told him all about the fight with both of her siblings, who were becoming closer every single day. Explained how AJ got her fired. Something she was not looking forward to tell him because of the expected anger he had developed. His hatred for the other teen would only intensify now. AJ had already stolen his dad, his baseball and now had messed with his girl. But also just like Callie expected, he swallowed his hate to make sure she was alright. Finally she ended with what she thought was the most obvious stressor of all.

"And I don't know, I just miss you Brandon. I am so insanely proud of you but, I don't ever get to see you any more outside of the dinner table." By this point, the duo was park on top of a mountain that overlooked the Golden Gate Bridge. So Brandon was able to climb out of the car and open her door when he noticed the tear running down her face. He hated to see her cry but, unlike most times this had happen, he was able to pull her pull her into a tight hug and brush his figures through her hair the way she liked it.

"Shhh. Baby, it's ok. I'm right here now. I'm always right here." Her cries got stronger as he lifted her up to take the driver's seat while putting her in his lap. He just let her cry. Brandon knew she needed to, she always does when she was this stressed. Callie's life could get overwhelming at times and if she needed him to be her should to cry on, then he was going to be there. The two of them stayed there for a while until her sobs calmed down to whimpers. He took her face in his hands and kissed the top of her head, something he had not allowed himself to do in a while, before he began to speak again.

"Just so you know," Brandon said as he stroked his thumbs up and down her cheeks, "any time you need to talk I'm always right there. I don't care if I'm a phone call away or in the room next door practicing the most important piece in my life, you come to me. You became my number one priority a long time ago and I don't care if you think something else should come before you because it won't. Nothing will ever come before you. Understand?" She shook her head that was between his hands as she reached up to grab them in her own. She gave both of his palms a feather light kiss before resting her forehead on his own.

"I know I can't say it enough and I have no idea what we are half the time but, I really do love you Brandon." Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too." He gently smiled at her while wiping her tear away, hoping it was the last one for the day. He leaned in for what is their first kiss in almost two months. It was light and short but, got the point across he was trying to make to her. 'I love you. This is not all that is going to be for us. Just wait and see.'

After a moment, he broke apart from her to look around. The Golden Gate was beautiful and made him question all the more reason why they were there. He voiced this a second later, to which he got a laugh from his girl. She then pointed to the tiny people currently climbing in the cables of the bridge. All he could think is, 'oh boy what did I get myself into.'

-Present Day August 2016-

Brandon vaguely remembers the morning after orientation. He does remember Callie waking him when she left for work and the headache behind his eyes. He remembers trying desperately to make their bedroom dark and willing himself to get out of bed to retrieve his migraine medication. Other than that, he has been in and out of sleep all day.

When Callie walks in their apartment after work and finds him in the same place she left him the night before, she knows he is having a migraine. She goes over to closes the heavy curtains they had put up for moments like these, making the room free of the mid afternoon sun. She leaves the room for a short while to gather some supplies which she places on his night table. She changes into her pajamas before going over to him.

Brandon became aware of Callie crawling in bed behind him, like she usually does when he feels like this. For reasons unknown to him, he is extremely clingy when he is sick. Brandon remembers the first time he had a flu once Callie came around. All he wanted was for Callie to lay with him and hold him but, it was completely impossible with his moms breathing down his neck. It had gotten to the point where she needed to sneak into his room at night just for him to actually sleep properly. So when she brings his head into her lap and starts to run her fingers over his forehead, Brandon is very grateful.

"Did you take your medicine yet?" Callie whispers knowing the louder she is, the worse it is for him. She hates seeing him like this and is grateful it doesn't happen very often.

He shakes his head and groans as little as possible for her to understand his answer. This migraine is a pretty bad one, one of the worse he has had.

She reaches over and grabs the bottle of pills, removing two to give to him. Slowly she gets him to sit up against her chest and quickly take his pills. Once he is back down and runs her fingers through his hair until he his back to sleep again.

Callie sighs. She knew it was a matter of time before one of his migraines appeared its unruly head. She just hates seeing him like this. Migraine Brandon is completely different than regular Brandon. This version of her boyfriend is the most selfish he ever gets, which is not saying much because all he wants is for her to hold him and brush her fingers through his hair.

So that's what she does for the next few hours until he wakes up again, this time slightly more coherent. He opens his eyes tiredly and gazes up at her with a ghost of a smile.

"Hey baby." She coos. His eyes close again but she knows his is awake.

"Hey." Brandon mumbles. He reaches his hand upwards to interlock with the one that's resting on his shoulder. He rotates on his side a little bit so he is resting more comfortably on her lap, snuggling in as far as he can without disappearing completely.

"You feel any better?" Her whisper is like a thousand miles away but, the ticking of the clock across the room is blaring in his ear. He really hates days like this. Everything is torture.

"No. Can you get the clock out of here?"

He didn't feel her get up. He did notice when the clicking sound of the clock was removed. And then she was back, sitting beside him, running her fingers down his every hot face.

"How about I help you shower?" He could only nod in response. When she helps him up he wobbles dizzily. "Lay back down. We're going to take bath instead."

She leaves him in the dark room to go to their attached bathroom. She goes over to the tub and turns the warm tap on. Once full she throws in some lavender oil, something the two of them discovered helps his migraines about a year and a half ago.

She returns for him, slowly helping him up and into the bathroom. Sitting him on the edge of the tub she helps him shed his pajamas from the night before. Finally she slowly eases him into the tub quickly fallowing him in herself. She sits behind him and starts to gently rub shampoo on his head.

After awhile of sitting in the tub, he turns his face into her neck and starts the cry. The pain becoming too much to bare. Knowing there isn't much she can do other than hold him, she just rubs up and down the back of his head.

"I'm right here, Brandon. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

I just want to say you guys are completely awesome! I never expected the kind of praise I have been getting for either of my stories, so thank you. The next chapter for The Moment I Knew should be up in the next couple of days. Until then my loves, stay strong Brallie fans, I see the light at the end of the tunnel!


End file.
